


He Plays

by orphan_account



Category: Enzai: Falsely Accused
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Game, piano playing, spiIiIIIcy kiss scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i remember hearing of enzai 2 years ago being like “wtf where is guys x io content i NEED IT”then i came back 2 years later and found it and now i actually have more skill to mak the fanfics than i did beforei was also working on an enzai fic but h
Relationships: Guys/Io
Kudos: 6





	He Plays

His face is mesmerizing to me. I can’t help myself as I get more lost in his delicate gaze. What a sweetheart he is, he really makes me feel so warm and happy inside. Who would’ve thought some hothead like me could be put at such ease with someone like him? I really do love him, I really do. It’s adorable, watching him trying to playing the piano while he glances back at me every so often to check if I can hear his heartwarming melody. “Io, you’ve gotten so good at playing since we got out,” I compliment him, taking a moment to listen again and continue. “I’m so proud.” I say that last bit as I feel a small, relaxed grin wash upon my face. I feel somewhat flushed, and watching him makes me feel a bunch of different ways that are just too complicated to pinpoint. He’s just such a sweet boy.

He ended up learning how to play the pipe organ when we were all released from jail. After Jose finally took the effort to better himself mentally as person, Io was free from his lustful clutches and the repulsive things he was forced to face when he was locked up. He has a rather quiet and remote, yet helpful occupation as an organ player for the town’s church. He could never get an organ of his own, because those things are absolutely huge. Something like that couldn’t fit in these little tiny houses. Regardless, he ended up working hard enough to save up money to get himself a piano instead. He seemed to transfer the skills he had with playing the organ to the piano rather well, considering it’s basically the same sort of playing technique and style as far as I’m concerned. Although something about the way Io plays the organ makes it a nice instrument to listen to, I’m kinda lazy when it comes to pulling myself out of bed just to muster the energy to go to church. I always find myself not having the motivation, so this piano makes me life a lot easier. I notice that after I’ve made my comment, Io’s face seems a bit brighter, yet tinted with more pink. He’s rather focused on his song, which is understandable, but he ends up wrapping it up with a beautiful, melodic finish. I excitedly clap, although I know a lot of praise can be overwhelming and strange to Io. It isn’t something he came across often, but as time went on after our release, everyone’s gotten closer to each other, and we’ve all seemed happier with each other. A clear example is how close I am with Io. We share some sort of mutual feeling of affection towards each other. It feels kind of overwhelming, yet at the same time, it’s a nice feeling. I guess it’s easier to tell without all of the things going on like they were in the cells. It seems now, everything’s clear enough to tell that this is love. Io’s face flushes a bit as he gives me a gentle smile, seeming a bit nervous from my hyped up praise. His voice is soft, its meekness still there from when we first met, yet it’s endearing. “T-Thank you. Do you think I did a good job?” I pipe up, of course praising him yet again as I lock eyes with his in awe, starstruck.  
“Obviously, of course I did! That was amazing! You’re so talented, honestly! How do you learn this stuff? You’re really great, ya know. You honestly are. You’re so amazingly, incredibly talented. It just makes me so happy.” Io’s face flushes a bit more, yet it’s one of those times where his flustered demeanor is in a sweet and mellow situation such as this.  
“I’m glad. I’m very glad you feel that way, Guys,” I really can’t seem to help myself, and I end up getting myself lost in that beautiful face of his. His normally pasty skin is bursting with a bunch of bright colors, and he just looks so sweet. He looks so beautiful. I feel like I’m in a daze of love and deep thought, and in a blink of an eye, I find myself as one with his lips. Both of our eyes widen up in shock as we make such blissful contact for a minute. Our tongues are touching for a moment, and it’s some sweet taste of heaven. We stay longer in this position then we were planning, each small movement our bodies make creaking the piano bench bit by bit. We pull our lips apart after a scorching hot moment of contact, a bit of saliva connecting like a telephone wire to our mouths. We take a moment to breathe after what felt like a wonderful eternity of euphoria. Our faces are growing more flushed, yet I can tell we’re both very much satisfied with the quality time we’ve spent, and a nice kiss connecting us furthermore. “Aah.. Guys.. T-Thank you,” Io gently smiles, his head slowly drooping on my shoulder. He lets it rest there, and I can’t help but giggle. I reach down to his pale forehead, leaving a small peck as he rests.  
“Of course,” I say. “Everyone’s gotten closer, and I’m glad we feel that nice feeling with each other. I guess, no, I know; I can call it love.”

We spend the rest of our time with nice, yet sometimes heavy conversations, outdoor games and more music listening. The day fell with us falling asleep together in his house. Although I ended up staying longer than planned, I enjoyed every bit of it. Every little ounce of contact we made together felt so relaxing and serene. I think about it all and let my face warm up as Io buries his face in my neck and makes some small movements in the bed in his deep state of sleep.


End file.
